owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Bite
Wolf Bite is the fourth and last track on Owl City's EP, Ultraviolet. The official visualizer was released on YouTube here http://youtu.be/IdVO1EG3Hes on July 19th, 2014. It has a duration of 3:50. Lyrics It's another bad dream, Poison in my bloodstream. I'm dying but I can't scream. Will you show me the way? It's another wolf bite, Howling in the moonlight. I wanna get my life right. Will you show me the way tonight? (Will you be there tonight? Yeah, tonight, woah.) If the darkness falls and my angel calls, In my despair, Will you be there? In my darkest night When I need your light, Will you show me the way? If my time runs out, And the sky falls down, Despite my fear, Will you appear? If the world goes blind And I lose my mind, Will you show me the way, tonight? Will you show me the way, tonight? Will you show me the way, tonight? It's another nightmare. I swear there's something out there. So save me 'cause I'm so scared. Will you show me the way? It's another werewolf, All dressed up in sheep's wool, And changing when the Moon's full, woah. Will you show me the way? If the darkness falls and my angel calls, In my despair, Will you be there? In my darkest night When I need your light, Will you show me the way? If my time runs out And the sky falls down, Despite my fear, Will you appear? If the world goes blind And I lose my mind, Will you show me the way, tonight? If the darkness falls and my angel calls, In my despair, Will you be there? In my darkest night When I need your light, Will you show me the way? If my time runs out And the sky falls down, Despite my fear, Will you appear? If the world goes blind And I lose my mind, Will you show me the way, tonight? In my despair, Will you be there, tonight? Trivia *The song could allude to someone who fears werewolves and the night. However from inference of the song's themes and lyrics, the werewolves seem to be used as a metaphor for their own problems, and how they are trying to get through them. They seem to be asking for help from another individual (presumably the listener, or possibly God, based on Adam Young's personal beliefs). *Owl City explained to his fans that the remake of the film The Wolfman was the inspiration for the song's lyrics. *On Owl City's official Vevo profile, he explains the message behind Wolf Bite is "... becoming a better person and how trials and difficult tribulations of life can grow you up. You go through those dark nights to build yourself into a better person." *The official visualizer comprises of a group of wolf-masked female dancers, dancing along with the song's beat on a dark road, lit by car headlights. Additionally, a individual is seen riding a bike, wearing a similar wolf mask to the dancers, through a town at night. Yellow overlay visuals in the form of drawings of wolves, stars, lighting effects and a portrait of Owl City flash up, dispersed throughout the visualizer. Category:Songs Category:Ultraviolet